At The Bathing Spring
by RichaCo
Summary: ShippoKilala spanking. Just a steamy fluff fic. Takes place twenty years in the future or so... enjoy.


_**At The Bathing Spring**_

Had twenty years really gone by? It seemed impossible to Shippo that Kagome and Inuyasha were really gone now. Oh sure, they came back for a quick visit every now and then, but they never stayed longer than a few days ag most, whereas before, Kagome had had to stay for nearly a week at a time and only had a day or two of breaks in between. Her and Inuyasha were together now, of course... he had heard that their first child was turning sixteen soon. Sango and Miroku were also gone, though they were only a few miles off, in a monastary that Miroku had used a few of his gambling funds to create. He and Sango were on their twenty-first child now... lucky fool, finally has everything he could ever want.

Yeah, he missed them, but he was also a much more mature fox now than he had been before. Now fully as tall as Inuyasha, the fox demon was the official guardian of Kaede's village, given the position after the poor woman passed away several seasons back. She had gone peacefully, with no regrets, having seen peace return to the land around her. Well, that wasn't entirely true... Kaede had appointed one other to guard the village... something that Shippo had loathed at first, but then when he found out who it was, he couldn't have been more delighted... Kilala had reveiled her hidden human form at last and now she was Shippo's partner guardian... and something more.

He sank deeper into the pleasantly calm water of the spring next to the shrine where he lived. His long, bushy tail waved under the water and his ear twitched when he heard someone approaching. He looked up and smiled. "Kilala? Hello, I wasn't expecting you to join me." He smiled and scooted over a little.

Kilala blushed a little bit, being seen in her birthday suit. The two tails she always had were still there, minus the fire. That was mostly for effect when she was in her more fierce cat form. Two kitten-like ears topped her head, with fiery red hair, as well as two glowing red eyes. She let out a bit of a pur and slowly sank into the water next to the kitsune. "I wasn't originally planning on it, but then I thought to myself, I'd get to see you naked."

Now it was Shippo's turn to blush. He looked down at himself through the water. He was no longer that chubby little kid he'd been so long ago. He looked so grown up now it wasn't even funny. He had excersized regularly after Inuyasha left, just to show that he could be just as strong as the half demon. His stomach and chest were nicely toned, though there was no bulging muscles anywhere on his body. "That's a rather naughty thought, you know." he told her, smiling slightly.

Kilala shrugged a little bit. "Naughty, but no less true." She grinned and gripped his tail under the water. "What do you plan on doing about it?" she asked gently.

Shippo looked her up and down, at least what he could see, and reached up, running a hand along her cheek and neck. "I think you know." He leaned in close and gave her a gentle kiss, causing the cat demon to moan a little bit. She had grown so attatched to his kisses. They were sweet and loving. Shippo, her lifetime playmate ever since they had met, was now her soulmate, and she couldn't be happier... well, maybe she could be if he would just get on with what he was going to do...

Shippo pulled away and rubbed her ears for a moment. "Naughty kittens should be punished, you know."

Kilala nodded. "Yes, they should... have you seen a naughty kitten as of late?" she asked humorously.

Shippo nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes... I'm looking at one right now."

Kilala pouted. "I'm not naughty!" she defended herself, smiling slightly through the pout.

Shippo shrugged. "Naughty or not..." he slid up onto the edge of the pond and gripped her arm, pulling her up over his lap quickly. "I'd still do this anyway." He pinned her tails back against her back and gently rubbed at her bare buttocks.

Kilala gasped and let out a small and playful laugh, wiggling a little bit. She loved when he took charge like this. Though he was definitely more mature than she had ever seen him as a child, he was still a kitsune, and therefore quite childish and plaful at heart. She ran her hand down his leg and nodded. "I know." She reached back and tossed her hair down over her shoulder. "I love it when you do this, Shippo."

Shippo smiled. "I would never do it unless you wanted me to, Kilala, and you know that. You were the one who had that naughty little thought to begin with, you know." He gave her arse a firm pat and her naked body shivered against his legs, making them both moan. How many times had they done this now? She'd lost count soon after the first wonderful night when he had taken her as his mate. She waited. She looked up at him. "Well? Are you going to slap this ass of mine or not?" she asked, wiggling her backside up at him in a teasing manner.

Shippo smirked down at her. "Don't take that tone with me, young lady." He brought his hand down on her wet behind, the resulting noise much louder than expected. SMACK! The two of them froze for a moment. They hadn't expected such a noise and with how close they were to the village, they were afraid that someone would hear. They waited for seconds... seconds turned to minutes... the chill they felt from the wind against their wet, naked bodies made them shiver again. Kilala, slowly turned her head. "Inside?" she asked.

Shippo nodded in agreement. "Good idea... all our toys are still inside anyway." He grinned and kissed her cheek, removing his hand to show that he had landed one fine, red handrpint on her buttocks at least. He let her slide off his lap, grasped a towel that was sitting nearby, dried himself, and threw on his clothing. Kilala did the same and, now clothed and ready, they walked back into the shrine together.

Modestly built, the shrine was nowhere near as great as an official monestary, but it was more than the two demons had ever asked for. A large central room, the largest one in the building, was used for worship, decorated with carefully crafted statues of different gods and demons so that when one came here, they could choose freely who they wished to worship. A few doors at the back led to the living quarters, a bedroom, and a kitchen. That was all they needed. Shippo looked at her a smiled. "To the bedroom with you... I need to grab something first."

Kilala nodded and gave him another gentle kiss. "Don't be long, please." She turned and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Shippo smirked and ran into the kitchen, ruffling around for a little bit before he finally found what he was looking for... a beautiful large wooden spoon that Kagome had given to them, along with a large set of other practical utensils from her time. Aside from being great for stirring stew, he had discovered that it had another wonderfully practical use. Grinning at the thought of it, he turned and walked out of the room, towards the bedroom.

He opened it, expecting to see Kilala sprawled out on the bed as she was normally, but to his surprise, there was no one there. He frowned and looked around the room, sniffing here and there before he caught her scent and he smileda again. So, she wanted to play this game, hmm? Well, more fun for him then. He reached under the bed and gripped something nice and furry that made a yelping noise and slowly pulled it out into the open. "Gotcha!" he proclaimed as Kilala's body slid out from underneath the elevated matress, something Kagome had also provided them with. It was comfy and, to the fox's absolute delight, incredibly bouncy.

Kilala gave him another pout. "I need to find a better hiding spot, don't I?" she asked, standing up and nuzzling him.

Shippo nodded. "Not that there's many other places to hide in here." He laughed and held her close for a moment before moving his hand down to the belt of the kimono she wore. "Shall we continue... my naughty little kitten?" he asked, undoing the knot that held the kimono closed.

Kilala nodded and helped him to undo it. "Lets... punish me, my big strong fox." She let out a soft purr and touched her head to his chest.

Shippo smiled and sat down on the bed, pulling her down over his lap for the second time in the last ten minutes. He had set the wooden spoon to the side to use for later. He pulled the kimono up and over her unclad buttocks. "Nothing else?" he asked.

Kilala shook her head. "There's no point in wearing much clothing around you, Shippo. It never stays on that long." She giggled at her own comment.

Shippo answered her by raising his hand and giving her a quick, hard slap on her bottom. SLAP! This time he didn't stop, the walls around them sure to drown out the sounds of their activity to the outside world. SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP! The flesh of her buttocks jiggled nicely with each hit, making the fox demon smile and moan a little bit.

Kilala smiled and started to squirm as the sting entered her veins. With it, it brought pleasure as the sting turned to a tingle that edged its way down into her more sensual parts. She raised her head and let out a long, purposefully drawn out purr that made her body ripple as the swats continued to rain down upon her bare cheeks. Her tails twitched as little as possible so as not to disturb the kitsune as he worked. She did, however, offer encouragement through her voice. "Ohh... Shippo, you are so strong... please, go harder... I need this... I need you..."

Shippo smiled and ran a hand over her bottom, ceasing the spanking, at least for a moment. "I know, Kilala... and I know that you need this, and me, as well." He picked up the wooden spoon and rubbed it against her bare behind, the cool wood causing goosebumps to rise on the girl's pinkened flesh.

Kilala gasped and looked back. "Oh Shippo..." she breathed. Wiggling over his lap.

Shippo smiled at her reaction and placed his hand on her back to keep her from squirming and tapped each cheek with the wooden spoon for a moment. "Ready?" he asked.

Kilala nodded and her tails wiggled as much as they were able, since he was holding them against her back as well. "Punish me good, fox boy!" she commanded, taking a deep breath.

And Shippo did. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! The spoon came down upon her bottom quick and hard, much more so that his hand had. "How's that?"

Kilala's head reared up. "Nyaaa! S-Shippo!" she shouted, clenching her fists around the sheets below her.

Shippo stopped. "Huh? What's wrong?" he asked.

Kilala hissed and smirked. "Why'd you stop? It was just getting good!" she giggled.

Shippo grinned at her and wrapped his hand around her, taking hold of one of her breasts. "Brat..." he whispered, bringing the spoon down again. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "You've been a very bad girl, Kilala..." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "And what do all bad girls get?" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Kilila whimpered loudly, kicking her feet as the sting continued to escalate in her rump. "T-They get spankings! I'm s-sorry Shippo!" she moaned. She was so excited now. She gripped his leg and started rubbing it suggestively as he continued to slap her pert bottom. "Ohhh..."

Shippo smiled at her and stopped, still rubbing her bottom with the spoon. "Are you ready to be a good girl?" he asked, giving her bum a couple of firm pats.

Kilala nodded vigorously, shaking her reddened arse up at him. "Yes sir!" she said, wiggling again.

Shippo nodded and put the spoon down on the floor. "Very well then, we're all done here..." he whispered, rubbing his hand over her warm bottom.

Kilala moaned and sat up, running a few fingers over the abused flesh. "Ohhh... that was the best one yet... thank you." She nuzzled him and ran her fingers over his chest. "Now... what do you suppose we should do now that we're all done with the warm-up?" she asked, licking her lips.

Shippo grinned. "I have a few ideas."

Kilala giggled. "Oh? Well, was this one of them." Her fingers slipped down into his pants and the fox's tail stood up, the fur puffing out. "Mmm, I take it no."

Shippo moaned, losing all feeling in most of his limbs. "Kilala..." he whimpered.

Kilala smiled and undid his pants. "What is it, Shippo?" she asked, leaning in."

Shippo smiled. "I fucking love you..."

Kilala smiled. "I love you too..." and she dipped her head down and that night, Shippo knew she wasn't kidding.

**THE END**


End file.
